50 First Meetings
by Silentreader034
Summary: If you met someone more than once you would at least remember their name or at least that's how it's supposed to be. For Shizuo, he meets a girl who only sees him as a friend while for Izaya he has his own trouble with a girl who won't even bother remembering his name. For both men, in terms of love, life just got a bit more frustrating.
1. Chap 1 Shizuo: Coffee Break Friendship

If you met someone more than once you would at least remember their name. At least that was how it was supposed to work.

"Do you believe in love in first sight?" A female's voice startled Shizuo's coffee break.

He had been drinking his overly sweet coffee on his break while Tom was somewhere out there when the waitress asked him that question. She had a clear confident voice that rang clearly to other customers as well.

"What the hell does that anything to do with anything?" He murmured getting a little annoyed at the little buggers trying to piss him off today. First it was Izaya and now this girl.

"Just wanted a grown man's opinion about it. Statistics says that in Japan men don't fall in love very often. I was wondering if that applied to an ex-bartender and a shady info broker." She thought aloud smiling towards him. He noticed that she had the blackest hair he had ever seen.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" He growled his eyes showing his wild urge to throw her over his shoulder.

"You're infatuated with Izaya Orihara are you not?" She retorted with a cheeky smile.

His mind was ready to snap. At the same time he felt hands lightly run through his hair gently holding to his scalp. Her smile was bright and flushing pink and her eyes shined with a violet radiance. She touched her forehead to his.

"It would be a shame for such a handsome man to be gay really." She sighed

This intimacy of hers was getting to him. She was the first to be so forward in her actions.

"When. The. Fuck. Did. I. Become. GAY?!" He said every word slowly and carefully.

She blinked unaware. "Then you're not gay for him?"

"For God's sake who could have the capacity to love that bastard?"

She merely smiled to herself. "It's not impossible you know. Isn't that the same with you?"

"Is there someone capable of loving you?" She said aloud with no malice just another child's question.

He was left to answer. "No, there isn't."

She frowned disliking his negative attitude. She had heard of him, but she never expected him to look so lanky. She had expected the strongest man in Ikebukuro to look more buff to say the least. Even so it must be lonely not being able to connect to others very well. In ways they were similar.

"Then how about friendship? Will that work?" She suggested pulling her hands away from his head. She sat across from him in her waitress uniform.

Looking more closely at the girl, she seemed a bit young to be working in a cafe. "Just how old are you?"

She hummed kinda feeling guilty. "Fifteen"

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

She thought about it. "Maybe... I don't know. I don't follow rules very well. How old are you?"

"...Twenty"

"Then you're five years my senpai..." She didn't know if she liked the sound of that.

Like right now she was on break talking to him instead of eating in the back with her co workers. In fact all of them were worried for her safety. She was a bit too eccentric for a normal person, but she was likable to say the least. She was a bit of a risk taker.

She took notice of the same bartender uniform he wore where ever he went.

Shizuo was getting a headache sitting here. Here was a fifteen year old girl working and talking as if she had no awareness of the danger around her.

"Let me get this straight, you came to talk to me on a whim?" Shizuo slowly recapped.

She paused blinking her eyes before answering. "Actually, I was curious about the customer who always ordered the specials I make. I didn't think the strongest man in Ikebukuro would be the one to like my beverages and food."

She stood up ready to get back to work. "But I'm happy to have someone like my cooking so much." However before she did she placed a cookie in front of him.

"Sweet right? Just the way you like it." She smiled. She straightened out her black blouse and dark apron over her dark skinny jeans. "Have a good day valued customer. Please come again." She ended formally.

She turned around ready to go to eat knowing that it was probably useless to engage in small talk with an adult. After all she was merely a child in his eyes probably.

Then again her worries disappeared when she felt a hand on her wrist. It halted her to a stop surprising her to say the least. Blinking she looked down to see Shizuo with slightly pink cheeks. She couldn't see his eyes very well underneath his blue shades.

Awkwardly he coughed "...Friends should know each other's names."

Hoping she was hearing right she pinched her arm with her empty hand to make sure she heard right.

Quickly enough she couldn't help herself. She couldn't hold back her laughter at his cuteness. "Haha you're absolutely right."

Her black hair spilled down her back in gentle waves as she tilted her head.

She introduced herself. "It's Hisoné" (Pronunciation: He-so-nay)

Shizuo on the other hand couldn't understand his own embarrassment. But he mustered "Shizuo Heiwajima"

Hisoné was glad he considered her a friend. She had expected him to ignore her like any other adult she had come across.

"Thank you for being my friend Heiwajima-san." She gratefully said .

Shizuo took out some change, but she shook her head. "To commemorate us becoming friends it's on me."

He let go of her hand leaving her free to go.

But there was still one thing bothering him.

"What about you?"

She understood right away what he meant. He was asking if she believed in love at first sight.

Hisoné revealed a lovely smile.

She placed a finger to her lips. "I'm a romantic."

He understood that probably meant a yes.

Standing up he took the cookie with him noticing his break was over. He waved goodbye to this female waiter.

Today seemed to be better than he expected.

Their first meeting was what people would consider fate, but then again fate had a funny way of operating itself.

In truth, she didn't expect to meet him again, but lets just say their second meeting would leave her with more problems than answers. Then again they were now "friends;" she chuckled to herself wondering if this would really work out...

The second time they met would give her her answer.

In the next chapter, Izaya on the other hand was having problems with his own mainly with a woman who seemed to ignore his very presence.

* * *

**Okay so this is the first meeting for Shizuo and my OC. The chapters will alternate between Shizuo and my OC and Izaya and a different OC of mine. **

**Therefore the next chapter will be a meeting between Izaya and a different OC. **

**This is similar to my other stories because they are using the same name of my OCs except in a different situation. **

**Please comment and review on the story.**

**If you like this story check out my other fanfics It Started With A Normal Shizuo Rampage or To Be Used By Her.**

**(Anyone who read To Be Used By Her new chapter sometime tomorrow)**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	2. Chap 2 Izaya: Stone Faced Angel

**(Chapter 2) Izaya First Meeting :Capturing A Stone-Faced Angel**

* * *

The Awakusu group chased after a lone figure in the dark. Men in black suits were after the figure who seemed to be comfortable and an expert at parkour.

Jumping swiftly from each building to the next the person looked like he or she could be able to escape the clutches of the Awakusu until that person was backed up towards the edge of a building.

Gunshots could be heard coming from their end.

"Give it up." Shiki called to the figure. "Your family has already sold you out."

The black figure had stopped mid stride about to jump off the building when he or she turned their head in acknowledgement of his words.

Watching the person's reaction to being backed into a corner made Shiki second guess why the hell he was catching this evasive target. Would the person jump and end it himself? Or would he give in just like any rational human would do?

To his surprise, the dark figure didn't pull out a weapon. Rather the person seemed to be nonchalant about the situation they was in. Or should he say he? Shiki wasn't too sure at this point.

A strong gust of wind blew in their direction making it hard to see, but at the same time it blew off the dark figure's hood.

"Family… is that what you call it…" The figure murmured

Shiki's eyes widened at the hauntingly beautiful image the dark figure presented.

Standing on top of the rail with grace and confidence, the full moon a backdrop to the scene before him, she looked to be an angel of Death.

Blonde hair shining white, with light eyes and pale skin, this human before him did not even look human by his standards.

"Of course, you belong to us now so it really doesn't matter." Shiki darkly revealed

Her expression never changed only her eyes stayed clear as glass. It was almost as if she didn't really see them. She was looking through them with cold dazed eyes as if she had no idea what was going on.

Her breathing was steady and collected as if she was asleep. He was astonished as he realized this girl had been evading being captured _while asleep_ that wasn't an easy feat to accomplish by any human standards. This kid was amazing in a sense, but definitely not normal.

There was something unattainable about her, like she was out of reach from the rest of the world. Either way he needed to capture this girl no matter what. One of his men shot a tranquilizer in her direction.

There was an impact to her neck shocking the girl. The girl blinked rapidly as if it had woken her up, turning her gaze she seemed mortified at the group of yakuza in front of her. "You never stay dead do you." Were her last words before she finally passed out.

She slumped to the ground asleep leaving Shiki's men to drag her back to their office. Shiki was confused as to why it had to be this girl. His only question was though:

What the hell did _Izaya Orihara_ want from a foreign teenage girl?

* * *

_"Nice to meet you Satomi-chan, I've just bought you for two million dollars in US money."_

That was the first thing that was said to her when she woke up tied up in a storage room by some yakuza thugs.

She glared at the man in the dark Eskimo jacket; he looked to be barely an adult, twenty at most. Reddish brown eyes and black hair were a nerve wracking combination for this man.

"Who sold my name." She stated.

"Your dear parents did. They had massive gambling debts they couldn't pay. Coming to me they asked for a way out of their debts." The man explained in that falsely cheerful voice.

"Your name…" Satomi began.

"Ever heard of Izaya Orihara?"

"No," She answered in monotone. "I've never heard of Izumi Otonashi."

Izaya smirked. "Guess the rumors were true. You don't remember the names of those you don't acknowledge."

Satomi blinked not really sure what he was talking about. Either way this man was not to be trusted.

"Well then Satomi-chan, do you believe in God?" Izaya asked the blond first year student.

The girl before him was a definite foreigner. Long natural blonde hair and mismatched irises the right eye blue and the other violet. With pale milky skin as if she had never seen the sunlight; she was a beautiful specimen.

It was hard to believe she was Japanese, no it was much harder to believe that she was merely _human_.

Satomi merely gave him that distant look. "I'm an atheist; God won't save me nor you."

Izaya nodded approvingly. "You're absolutely right. No one will save you."

"Then why did you pay the debt for me." She murmured flatly.

Izaya blinked at her question. He smiled cunningly "I've always wanted my own servant."

He kneeled down to her eye level lifting her chin slowly to meet her eyes. "You fit the profile perfectly, unlovable, cold, out of reach, and honest. Makes me want to break you; will you show me your agony? Beg for mercy?"

She matched his gaze with her own. "I refuse to be your puppet. I will not be caught by the likes of you."

He liked her eyes; they refused to submit to anyone.

"Prideful and stubborn; I like it. Would you gamble on your freedom so easily?" Izaya voiced and then he laughed "Haha! Fine then let's see how far you can run away from me. I'll make you acknowledge me as your God."

Satomi moved her head away from his hand too tired to argue. "Persistent bastard" She muttered before closing her eyes leaning back on the wall behind her. She'd been caught by an unreasonable bastard.

* * *

Izaya chuckled; it looked like the drug must not have worn off yet.

He stood up walking up towards Shiki's office offering his thanks for catching the girl for him.

Shiki was in his office knowing that Izaya would come to look for him again.

Looking at the info Izaya had given him it was evident that this was all planned by Izaya.

"Her parents gave her up for adoption at birth. They had already forgotten that they even had a daughter. _You_ had something to do with them signing that girl's name in debt, I presume." Shiki revealed his thoughts.

Izaya revealed a cruel smile confirming Shiki's suspicions.

"They came to me hoping I could somehow help them get out of debt. It might have slipped out of my mouth when I told them their daughter's whereabouts…" Izaya suggested guilty as charged

Shiki matched his cruel expression. "You know this girl."

"It isn't easy to forget a girl with natural blond hair in Japan especially ten year old foreigners who can perform parkour so gracefully and efficiently as she does."

Izaya whistled innocently "I won't let her escape a second time. This time I'll make her fall."

"You've been searching for her for that long."

"It's difficult to find someone who doesn't want to be found." Izaya reasoned "But now the odds are finally in my favor. Don't try getting in my way; she belongs to me now." He fingered one of his knives thoughtfully as he spoke.

"I appreciate you catching her for me." Izaya said "Nice doing business with you."

"She was a difficult catch; she isn't easily tied down. Actually she's much more dangerous asleep than she is awake." Shiki warned the younger male. He may be an excellent info broker but he was still a twenty years old child.

Izaya merely answered "I like any challenge, humans throw at me."

Izaya exited the building heading to Russia Sushi for some food. When the door closed the window had been propped open and in the empty chair sat the said blond girl looking nonchalant as if she had been sitting there the whole time.

She didn't say a word except nodding in acknowledgement before jumping out the window landing on the roof of a different building.

It was true that she had a beautiful form as she tried to escape their grasps. Almost as if she was flying; as if she had wings. Unlike the stereotypical angel she did not smile nor did she wear much white. She wore a white blouse with a black tie and black skinny jeans. Wearing a black trench coat unbuttoned, it flowed behind her like wings.

There was no way he would try catching this fallen angel again, she wasn't meant to be tied down.

That he thought was part of her charm though, but he rather pitied Izaya-kun.

It might take him years to find her again when she escapes, but this time Izaya had put a collar on this 'angel.'

Shiki merely smirked. This kid was rather stupid to not even realize that _she_ had caught him not the other way around.

This game of chase would last probably as long as the feud between Izaya and Shizuo, maybe even longer.

Where Shizuo always reacted to Izaya's taunts, Satomi didn't respond to his actions. She played by her own rules because she went against human nature.

This time though it seemed to him Izaya would be the one doing the chasing.

* * *

She was running on the rooftop of buildings wearing a black scarf covering her mouth and cheeks only leaving her eyes visible. No stranger would be able to recognize her, but well known residents like Kadota, Walker and the others it was obvious who she was.

Kadota looked up right on time to see Satomi jumping down the rooftop of a five story building with ease to where they stood.

He could recognize that blond hair and blue, violet eyes anywhere; it was the girl who had disappeared from their eyes five years ago.

She was the only girl who dared to defy Izaya's logic at the mere age of ten when he was fifteen. She wouldn't sink so low as to use underhanded methods to get what she wanted.

Kadota called out to her. "Izaya's been looking for you for five years."

She stopped walking to turn to look at him with confused eyes. "An Eskimo came looking for me. I don't know an Izuki though."

She didn't even remember Izaya properly, but Izaya must have definitely caught her, Kadota thought to himself.

"Are you going disappear again?" He asked her. To think that that ten year old would grow up to look so angelic was beyond his imagination.

Her eyes didn't reveal any answers as she turned away running towards the nearest dark alley vanishing from sight once more.

Kadota sighed "Guess you don't want to be found by him."

It reminded Kadota of Izaya's words the day Satomi appeared before them. When he asked Izaya who the kid was, Izaya merely smiled cunningly _"She won't escape me. I won't allow it." _

Kadota merely sighed to himself. "Isn't that great Izaya?"

_"You finally caught your stone-faced angel."_

* * *

**Harder than expected to start off Izaya's story, but it's finally done. Some minor changes to my OC, but I think it's okay...**

**This is Chapter 1 for Izaya : Capturing a Stone Faced Angel**

**Hope you guys like the plot so far.**

**Please review and comment your thoughts so far:)**

**Thanks for reading and see you next chapter:)**

**Next chapter will be Shizuo and Hisoné again.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara only my OCs.**


	3. Chap 3 Shizuo: First Day of School

The next time he met her she appeared from above.

It was almost like she had fallen out of the sky. Of course that was just him being poetic.

In reality he had just been taking a stroll when a whole crowd of people started talking in rushed tones.

They all seemed to be pointing towards something above him. "OH MY GOSH!"

"SHE'S GONNA JUMP!"

"SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE"

"YOUNG LADY GET DOWN FROM THERE!" A police officer yelled into his megaphone.

Shizuo looked up noticing for the first time the girl standing on the edge of the roof of a very tall building. He noticed the girl's Raira Academy and also the very familiar black hair.

The girl seemed to be more focused on the book in front of her though leaving their yells useless to her ears.

The girl took one step off the building and then she fell.

She didn't fall for very long though; gracefully as if time slowed down for her she got her footing back again stepping on the rail of a nearby balcony before swinging down.

At one point all the citizens stood there frozen in shock at her performance as she made her way down. Even Shizuo was left speechless at the girl's effortless movements; it was almost as if she was used to falling off buildings.

Then again, in Ikebukuro anything was possible. All of a sudden she let go of the railing falling right above Shizuo.

He opened his arms to catch her automatically.

"Heads up!" The girl muttered as she felt arms under her knees and on her back. Blinking surprised at her destination she looked around noticing Russia Sushi and the movie theatre.

She sighed disappointed

"Well this isn't Raira Academy." She remarked bluntly. "Did I get the directions wrong again?"

There was shaking beneath her in which she frowned when she found herself face to face with a blond haired male with blue sunglasses.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled in her face.

Was she stupid? Or was this her being a daredevil?

She blinked innocently finally recognizing the man behind the shades. Hisoné smiled "Good morning Heiwajima-san, I was trying to read this map but it seems I made a wrong turn."

"You're kidding me. You FUCKING jumped down a building by accident just to find Raira Academy."

She frowned "I was up on a tall building?" She chuckled "Well there's a first for everything."

Shizuo was shaking in anger ready to break something but his hands were full with this teen in his arms.

Hisoné noticed his anger but she merely laughed "You can put me down now. But can you show me how to get to school?"

He let her down gently. On her feet again she smiled opening up her map again.

Shizuo needed a cigarette and pronto. "Let's go." He instructed to the girl leading the way weaving through the clumps of people.

In her blue uniform, she looked just like any other teenager. Her hair was braided loosely over her shoulder as if she wasn't bothered to have wind blown hair.

Her violet eyes were bright with energy.

What Shizuo didn't realize about her lack of direction was the fact she got distracted easily and stressed looking at street signs.

"Wait does it mean go left or go right?" She frantically pinpointed the street names. "Oh there's the cinema!"

Body already turning in the wrong direction; he found her getting distracted by the movie screen on the building.

With one hand he grabbed the back of her jacket lifting her off the ground. "Where do you think you're going?"

She blinked innocently. "They're playing Black Butler right now."

"You need to get to school." Shizuo ordered sighing at her childish behavior.

Dejectedly she sighed "Okay, could you let me down though?" She moved her feet showing that she was still midair.

Shizuo blinked almost forgetting he was still holding her by the back of her uniform.

"Oh yeah" Gently he placed her feet back on the ground before letting go of her blazer.

He had to admit the uniform suited her; she looked like any other student. Hisoné smiled already distracted once more.

Shizuo didn't like her changing focus all the time.

"Hold on to my sleeve until we get there." Shizuo instructed holding out hid sleeve for her to hold on to.

Nodding in gratitude she flushed happily. "Hai!"

He felt the heat creeping to his cheeks that he had to cover his expression with his other hand. She really was adorable.

"Let's go," He gruffly muttered leading the way with her behind him.

"Heiwajima-san" She started "Which school did you attend?"

"Raijjin High School, the school you're heading for right now." He answered

"Did you like school?" She asked as she followed holding on to his sleeve.

"That piss-off was always around." Shizuo grumbled

She chuckled "At least it was always interesting."

"Sure, if you mean annoying" He muttered aggravated just thinking about the damn flea.

"Pffft!" She laughed "It must be nice having such a lively high school life. No girlfriend?"

Shizuo gave her the _are you stupid or what?_ look. "I could kill you with one hand."

"Your strength isn't a fault though." She argued "It just makes you unique, Shizuo Heiwajima."

Shizuo's ears were bright red at her words. "How are you not embarrassed by your own words?"

"Because it's the truth." She bluntly stated with a smile. "Don't worry Heiwajima-san, one day there will be a girl who will accept all of you and love you for who you are."

The more she talked the more distracted she got meaning her grip on his sleeve was slipping.

Sighing trying to control his emotions. "This isn't going to work." He yanked his sleeve away confusing the poor girl.

Instead he grabbed her hand into his own pulling her along.

"If I don't do this you're gonna get swept into the crowd again."

Her eyes were wide but she smiled widely enjoying the warmth of his hand. She squeezed his hand in return.

"And you say I make you embarrassed." She pouted beaming all the same infatuated with this man.

"Shut up" He replied embarrassed at his own bold move.

"Are you always this useless with directions?"

Her face felt hot as she blushed deeply. "…um …eh… ah…Yes" She admitted

"Figures" Shizuo breathed chuckling at the kid. Few minutes passed quickly

"How did you find your way around?"

She averted her gaze awaiting his reaction. "I have the police on speed dial…"

"How troublesome can you get?" Shizuo sighed

She smiled sheepishly. "Is there a limit?"

"Forget I asked" Shizuo brushed off with a low chuckle. This kid was way more unpredictable than he expected, but not in an annoying way like that flea. It was more... endearing?

She was just like a little child sparkling at the sight of colours.

"Well I am still fifteen Heiwajima-san." She retorted lightly with a chuckle.

Shizuo coughed in embarrassment at having said that out loud. Now that he thought about it what did it look like to others him holding the hand of a high school student?

She had a warm hand and much more delicate than his. Unlike his which were used to pick up street signs hers didn't seem like they could pick up anything heavier than a chair. The last time he had held anyone's hand it had been with Kasuka when they were kids.

He could feel sweat on his hands from nervousness maybe?

Most girls were too afraid to stand three feet of him, but she took him in stride not afraid to step out of the boundary. He could feel his ears going red the more he thought about it.

"Are we almost there Heiwajima-san?" She asked wondering what he could be thinking of? Could he hear her heartbeat racing faster?

Shizuo muttered gruffly to try and hide his embarrassment "Almost there."

"Really?" She asked animated her eyes lighting up in excitement. "Where?"

Shizuo pointed to the gate that they were approaching rather quickly. The familiar building was in sight now where a swarm of blue uniforms were entering the school.

"So this is Raira Academy..." Hisoné spoke in awe of the huge building. "I'll be studying here for three years."

Her awed expression was a fresh reaction that he liked on her small face. It was refreshing to think there were still innocent students like her around unlike those girls drowned in makeup.

"Well uh... you better go inside." Shizuo awkwardly muttered letting go of her hand.

She blinked her violet eyes before breaking into a sunny smile. "Thank you very much Heiwajima-san. Afterwards can I come talk to you?"

Shizuo couldn't help a smile from reaching his lips at her innocent expressions. He lightly ruffled her hair at her questions. "With your lack of direction I don't think that's possible."

She adorably frowned realizing the truth in his words. "You're right."

Hisoné didn't know what to make of this dilemma. She found it rather enjoyable to speak to Shizuo.

"Cellphone." He barked unexpectedly making her take out her cellphone immediately.

She placed the piece of plastic into his hand while he took out his own cellphone. She watched as his large but slender hands pressed the buttons on their cellphones.

Hisoné looked up at his calm expression, but she couldn't stare for too long. She wondered what his natural hair colour looked like...

Shizuo had finished whatever he was doing on their cellphones and handed her one back. "Here" He started

"Ah, thank you very much?" She wasn't getting the picture of the situation though.

"My number, if you ever need to find me, or need my help just call." Shizuo said as if it was no big deal. He turned his back ready to get to the debt collection office. "See you later"

She waved in return. Hisoné had to admire him for being so calm though if it were her she would have stuttered just asking for his number.

Hisoné turned around making her way to the classroom settling into a seat next to a window so she could watch the cherry blossoms. She still had the cellphone in her hand when all of a sudden it started ringing. Alarmed she almost dropped it to the ground at the sound.

Sighing she flipped open the cellphone placing it next to her ear. _"Shizuo where are you right now? You should've been here ten minutes ag-"_

_"Tom I'm here."_

_"Shizuo! You're here wait then who's on the phone right now?"_

She had to cover her mouth to suppress her giggles as she realized the grown man's mistake. How cute she flushed.

Even though they had exchanged numbers he could still make such a cute mistake. Just thinking about it made her smile at the thought. To think,

_Shizuo had given her **his** cellphone. _

* * *

**I couldn't resist it was too damn tempting for Shizuo to make such a mistake**

**So here is ****chapter two of Shizuo's story. **

**Review and comment on what you think:) **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Durarara only own my OCs.**


	4. Chap 4 Izaya: Gloved Hands

In a short period he had successfully tracked her down and now he watched as she jumped from job to job. In reality he was just tailing her from a distance.

Her first job was as a waitress at a nearby café. She wore a white blouse with black pants and an apron wrapped around her thin waist. She tied her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"Satomi! It's almost time for opening."

"Hai" She drawled sleepily. She yawned quietly sleepy making her way to the front of the store to put up the sign. She had also taken a broom with her outside.

She began sweeping the dirt off the ground with slow movements. What caught his attention were the black gloves she wore on both hands. The were simple black gloves like the ones a butler would wear.

Satomi looked up meeting Izaya's eyes, but there was no sense of recognition in her eyes. She merely tilted her head in childish curiosity.

"Welcome?"

"Ah! Satomi-chan did you forget to eat breakfast again?" A passing customer said to her.

She nodded drowsy.

The girl pulled out something from her bag handing it to Satomi. "I'll come later for a cup of coffee! Don't sleep on the job!" The lady waved walking past Satomi.

With a croissant in her hand she began nibbling on the bread.

Afterwards Izaya was amazed at her skill at work as the café began getting busy.

"One large mocha for me!"

"Hot chocolate and some cookies for me, Satomi!"

"Iced tea for me please."

...The orders didn't stop coming in as she handled the orders singlehandedly. She hardly ever looked at the notepad for their orders. She was completely in her element. He was amazed to think the girl who couldn't remember names could be such a great waitress.

After she finished just before noon leaving the shop with a polite bow towards her next job. "Wait Satomi!" The owner called placing a bag of pastries into her hand along with her paycheque. "Thanks for your hard work again. I was short staffed because he's sick at the moment."

"Don't mention it. Arigatou for lettting me work." She said with a small smile. With a small wave she left for her next job.

This time it was a bakery. A frantic lady came out of the bakery in relief at the sight of Satomi. "THANK GOODNESS, Satomi you're a lifesaver, quick I need you to help me fulfill these orders."

"Haiii" She drawled in a soft toned voice. Once again she was dragged into the store to help out.

Again she was handed a paycheque and some food.

Then her next job was at a bookstore.

Then a flower shop.

And then lastly as a bartender.

Whichever job she went to she kept the black gloves on her hands. At her last job he decided to make an appearance without hiding.

"Aren't you still a minor?"

She blinked her mismatched eyes."...Yes?" She was dressed as a bartender with the white blouse and black vest and skirt.

"How are you even allowed to work here?" Izaya asked with a teasing smile.

She muttered quietly. "This is my way of life. I can't keep a stable job until I've graduated."

"She comes in whenever we need an extra pair of hands." The Owner explained 'fessing up. "Unlike newcomers she knows her way around the ropes without much help."

Satomi bowed in gratefulness. "Arigatou."

"No no, I should be the grateful one. You came even on such short notice." The owner smiled

"Hoo," Izaya drawled with a smirk. "No wonder I couldn't find you so easily."

She breathed slowly not understanding what business he had with her. Did she know him from somewhere? "Do I know you?"

She blinked honestly confused at his statement. Her eyebrows were scrunched in confusion and her pink full lips were tilted into a small frown.

"How mean to forget the face of your benefactor.~" He teased

She stopped drying the cup for five seconds when her eyes widened. She set down the cup. "That was you?"

"Of course, I'm only _lending_ you the money."

"..." There was a long pause as she gazed at him with her sharp mismatched irises. "I don't understand why."

He blinked caught off guard at her confusion.

"How much do I owe you?"

"_5__00 million yen_"He answered cheekily. There was a loud crack making him flinch. His eyes stopped at the crack in the glass that she held.

"_You're telling me those two signed a debt of five hundred million yen in my name."_ She emphasized "Geez they didn't even pay child support."

She took a few deep breaths trying to maintain her composure.

"I'll pay everything in full in installments." She muttered

"I'm charging you 10 percent interest each time."

She didn't like the sound of that high interest. "Fine, how long do I have?"

"One year" He answered lifting his index finger. "I'll come back here exactly one year from now for your final instalment to your little debt."

Satomi really didn't like the sound of that smug tone he was using as if she had already lost the battle.

She kept a steady gaze on his hand as he reached for hers lacing his fingers into hers. The thin cloth separated their hands which Izaya really disliked.

"Is there any significance to wearing gloves inside?" He asked disapprovingly. He couldn't see what lied behind those thin black gloves. Scarred hands? Mangled?

Hands told so much about a person.

"Not really, I just don't like touching things with my bare hands."

"Hmm~" He hummed. Now he was curious as to what she was hiding. But she didn't seem very willing to show him her hands with the way she was glaring at him.

"Fine then, since you can't seem to remember my name. I'll give you this." Izaya sighed

She watched as his long fingers removed the silver band on his index finger then carefully sliding the warm metal onto her own hand. What was strange about this exchange was the fact she didn't resist or she didn't have time to react to his action.

She blinked her mismatched eyes in surprise she looked from her hand to him in even bigger confusion. "Why are you giving me this?"

"To remind you of today, I'll be back to collect your debt."

_Basically, _She thought _It's to make sure I can't escape your grasp. _

"Also, you're not allowed to take off this ring and you have to wear it in that specific position."

"?" She frowned not understanding his insistence. "Hai, hai, and what if I don't?"

"I'll just have to punish you." He answered cheerfully honest.

Really, she shouldn't have asked

She sighed nodding her head. "I got it. I'm not to remove it from my finger unless necessary."

He smirked lightly biting that specific finger keeping his gaze on her before letting go of her hand. Her hand dropped to her side as she froze at the contact of his teeth on her finger. It made her shiver at the strange heat she felt coming from him. She felt the challenge in his reddish brown eyes as his smirk broadened in dark humour.

He got up from the barstool making his way out with a wave he left. "I'll be waiting Satomi-chan~"

As she heard the door close behind him, the owner finally asked. "Satomi... he's not your boyfriend is he?"

Her blue, violet eyes widened in surprise. "No, I'm pretty sure."

"Really? He seemed to know you."

She shrugged "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Deep within the bar, there sat Kadota drinking his alcohol. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Izaya really was a bastard to be reckoned with, cornering her with debt so she could never escape.

"He must like you." The Owner clapped once.

"What are you talking about?"

"Satomi." The Owner sternly responded. "You haven't realized it yet?"

She blinked not understanding the question. "Realize what exactly? That he's a criminal?"

The Owner shook her head at Satomi's oblivious to the most basic of things.

"Satomi," The Owner began.

_"He placed it on your left ring finger."_

* * *

**Chapter four finally down:) **

**Review and comment on what you think. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Durarara. Only own my OCs.**


End file.
